Cronicas de una Desorganizada Organizacion
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Relatos sobre la vida diaria de los miembros de la Organizacion XIII y sus alocadas interacciones, peleas y actividades. Va desde Drabbles, One Shots, Mini historias y Universos Alternos.
1. Manada XIII

_**+ Manada XIII**_

-_Zzz_…Je, Roxas y Xion en el manantial…besándose, jeje…._Zzz_-

-¡Demyx! Despiértate holgazán, que estás hablando en sueños!-

-_Zzz_….Una leona bruja me está llamando…. ah no, es Larxene_….Zzz…_esperen, ¡si no hay diferencia! -

Un momento después, Demyx abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el enojado rostro de la leona Larxene con sus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre el. Dio un salto tan fuerte que llego hasta el techo de la cueva en donde él y su manada dormían . Demyx enterró sus garras al techo y se quedo allí colgado, temblando del miedo y empezando a rugir asustado.

-¡Waah!-

-Callete, retrasado, que vasa despertar al resto- le ordeno Larxene desesperada y molesta. Su pelaje estaba erizado y lucia muy amenazante….cosa que no ayudó en absoluto a que Demyx se tranquilizara.

-¡Silencio, que estoy tratando de dormir!- exigió Vexen, quien ya hacia recostado sobre el piso. Tenía la melena un poco despeinada y unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. -¡Ayer estuve despierto hasta muy tarde inventado nuevas estrategias sobre cómo mejorar nuestras cacerías y necesito descansar!-

-¿Caza? ¡Pero si la que se encarga de todo ese asunto soy yo!- rectifico Larxene con un rugido de indignación. –¡Yo soy quien sale a la sabana a conseguir presas para comer mientras ustedes flojos lo único que hacen es quedarse aquí tirados durmiendo y peinándose sus estúpidas y raquíticas melenas!-

-Ja, discúlpame pero mi melena es todo menos raquítica- agrego Axel, recién despertándose y pasando una pata sobre su pelaje –¡Mira este color rojizo, vuelve locas a las chicas , te digo!-

-¡Pues volverá loca solo a Xion porque yo creo que es ridícula ¡- dijo Larxene con un bufido despectivo. Axel resoplo, ignorando el comentario…pero luego se arrepintió y tuvo que agregar:

-¡Es que Xion tiene buen gusto y tú no!-

-Como te atreves a insultar….-

-¡CIERREN SUS HOCICOS, QUE VAN A DESPERTAR AL JEFE!- ordeno repentinamente con un potente rugido Saix, quien se había despertado al igual que el resto de la manada gracias a la discusión de Axel y Larxene. Vexen sonrió complacido al ver como regañaban a sus dos compañeros, a quienes les saco la lengua y llamo idiotas mientas recargaba su cabeza entre sus dos patas delanteras.

Pero en realidad Xemnas, el león jefe macho alfa , estaba tan profundamente dormido que no parecía que despertaría ni aunque toda la cueva se derrumbara sobre él. Saix en verdad era un exagerado de lo peor, aunque convenía no hacerlo enojar porque tenía un carácter muy feroz y salvaje.

-Como un león – bromeo Xigbar en un susurro. Xaldin se rio ente dientes de la tonta broma de su compañero y agrego:

-Y si que huele como uno…-

Ambos volvieron a reír y chocaron sus patas en el aire con complicidad.

-¡Waahh!- volvió a gritar Demyx desde el techo

-¡Número Nueve, deja de hacer el idiota y bájate de allí en este instante!- le ordeno Saix pegando con una de sus patas delanteras al suelo.

-¡No, que la bruja leona me quiere comer y me da miedo!- lloro Demyx señalando a Larxene. La leona le enseno los colmillos mientas gruñía molesta.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes amigo…- dijo Axel con tono tranquilizador y asintiendo con la cabeza .

-¡Todos comprendemos!- dijo Xigbar con sorna. Xaldin y el rieron y chocaron de nuevo sus patas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto Zexion bostezando y rascándose una oreja con su pata trasera.

Axel le explico a detalle la razón por la cual Demyx se encontraba pegado al techo. Cuando termino, Zexion los miro con gesto aburrido.

-En serio, son tan inmaduros….- dijo volviéndose a recostar y cerrando los ojos. No se quería verse involucrado en otra de las estúpidas pesadillas de Demyx o los chistes tontos de Xigbar y Xaldin, por lo que sabía que volver a dormirse y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado era su mejor opción.

-Ay si, Zexy el león maduro… ¡Pero si ni siquiera tienes la melena completa – lo molesto Xigbar .

-¡Por eso te decimos el Media Melena!- completó Xaldin .

-Para su información, mi melena si esta completa- dijo Zexion con seriedad – Es solo que me gusta peinarla de esa forma porque…-

-!Si, si, miente lo que quieras Zexy, so debilucho!- lo interrumpió Xigbar. Zexion puso los ojos en blanco e ignoro el resto de las burlas "Media Melena" que le lanzaban los dos insoportables leones. A diferencia de Axel, no replico y logró volver a dormirse.

Mientras tanto, Demyx empezó a cansarse y sus garras cedieron del rocoso techo. Cayó sobre Lexaeus y después se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el piso, por lo que quedo inconsciente.

-Al menos al fin cerro el hocico- dijo sombríamente Saix.

-..…- fue el único comentario de Lexaeus al respecto.

-¡Bueno, y yo que creía que todos los gatos caían de pie!- dijo Xigbar riéndose de Demyx , quien volvió a hablar en sueños.

-¡Je, supongo que solo aplica a felinos con cerebro! – dijo Xaldin. Se levantó y sacudió su melena para desperezarse. –Bueno, aprovechando que estamos despiertos, hay que desayunar-

-¡Buena idea!- lo apoyo Axel, con un rugido de su estomago resonando en la cueva. Pronto, todos los demás empezaron a sentir hambre, excepto Xemnas, Zexion y Demyx, los cuales estaban muy cómodos durmiendo.

-A mi me apetece un poco de agua con sal marina del manantial - opino el cachorro Roxas con la lengua de fuera y moviendo su cola alegremente.

-A mi también – concordó Xion, la segunda cachorra del grupo.

-¡Yo quiero muslo de descorazonado a la parrilla, ahora! – dijo Xigbar casi como si fuese una orden.

-¡Yo un costillar fresco de Nesciente ¡- dijo Axel relamiendo sus labios y alzando una pata al aire.

-¡A mí me apetece un gourmet….!- iba a decir Luxord con elegancia y la garra de su meñique fuera, pero Larxene lo hizo callar con un zarpazo. No solo a él, sino que dio un fuerte golpe a los demás miembros de la manada, incluso a Xemnas, pero este ni se inmuto.

La única excepción fue Xion, por el simple hecho de ser hembra como Larxene.

-¡No voy a traer hoy sus comidas, idiotas, y si tanta hambre tienen salgan ustedes a buscárselas por su cuenta! – dijo Larxene abandonando la cueva muy decida y testaruda a no cumplir con su deber.

-¡Trae tu flaco trasero de vuelta, leona, te lo ordeno!- dijo Saix, y su única respuesta fue un feroz rugido que lo intimido y lo hizo callar.

-¡Genial! ¿ y ahora como se supone que vamos a comer?- inquirió Axel con un puchero viendo a su enojada compañera salir de la cueva.

-Pues fácil: alguien de nosotros tendrá que ir a cazar- respondió Vexen como si dijera lo obvio –Aunque eso iría en contra de la naturaleza, ya que solo las leonas pueden realizar dicha tarea-

-¿Solo leonas, eh?- dijo Axel con malicia mientras veía hacia su derecha –Oh, Marly….-

-¡Idiota, yo soy macho!- replico Marluxia de inmediato.

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, igual de asombrados. Marluxia se sonrojo de ira y vergüenza y decido abandonar también la cueva e irse con Larxene. Al menos ella no lo molestaba… tanto.

-Hm, ahora sí que me quede sin palabras – dijo Xigbar resacándose la cabeza aun un poco incrédulo.

-Hey tontos, volvamos al tema ¿quién va a ir a cazar? – Dijo Xaldin apresurado -¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-

Empezaron a divagar sobre quién sería el valiente y responsable león que se encargaría de traer la comida. Vexen se negó diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que sus patas adoloridas le impedirían cazar adecuadamente.

Axel se hizo el desentendido y fingió estar dormido de nuevo, roncando sonoramente para ignorar a sus compañeros.

Xigbar los mando al demonio y dijo que nunca realizaría aquel "deber de chicas".

-Si, como no, preferiría morirme de hambre –

Y así siguieron otras excusas más: que Luxord sentía que las probabilidades de encontrar comida eran nulas y que tendría mala suerte, que Xaldin tenía una astilla enterrada en su pata, que Saix debía quedarse cuidar la manada, que Lexaeus….

Bueno, el no dijo nada.

-¡Ya se!- dijo Vexen -¡Que vaya Xion! –

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- renegó el cachorro Roxas defendiendo a su amiga mientras Xion sentía que su corazón ( o algo parecido a uno ) le daba un vuelco.

-¡Vamos Roxas, no pongas esa cara de contrariedad!- siguió Vexen - Si, Xion es aun muy joven, pero siendo hembra es su deber ir a cazar. Es el ciclo vital…_ que nos une a todos, es el bien y el mal, sufrir y_….-

-Oh maldita sea, no vayas a empezar a cantar. Ten piedad, cerebrito- lo interrumpió Xigbar tapándose los oídos con sus patas. Vexen detuvo su canción a regañadientes, pero insistió en su idea de que Xion debía irse a buscar la comida.

-Yo… tienes razón, si ese es mi lugar en el ciclo de la vida, iré – acepto Xion con nerviosismo. Roxas trato de hacerle entender que no tenía ninguna obligación, pero la cachorra leona insistió en cumplir el deber que Larxene había abandonado.

-¡Pues vete ya, que te estas tardando!- la apuro Xaldin con ferocidad.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Qué carácter….- respondió Xion abandonando la cueva. Antes de salir por completo, Axel la detuvo y por un momento, la idea de que su amigo de melena rojiza aceptaría ir a cazar por ella cruzo la mente de Xion. Se puso muy contenta y conmovida, empezando a ronronear y mover su cola alegremente.

-¡Espera Xion, antes de que te vayas, yo….-

-¿Si Axel?-

-Yo…. Quería decirte que ya no quiero un costillar de nesciente, se me antojo mas una pierna de descorazonado salvaje. ¡Sí, eso mismo! Bueno, suerte en tu caza ,amiga!-

-… Idiota-

Xion se fue enojada y justo detrás de ella, Roxas inicio una pelea con Axel por haber sido tan descortés con Xion. A la pelea se unieron voluntariamente Xigbar y Xaldin. Vexen y Zexion fueron victimas inocentes y se vieron envueltos la riña sin desearlo.

Saix intento intervenir y detener la pelea pero se vio envuelto en ella y sin saber cuando ocurrió, termino por empezar a repartir mordidas y arañazos a quien se le cruzase en su camino.

Luxord y Lexaeus mantuvieron su distancia y solo observaban atentos.

-Apuesto mi cena a que Vexen el es primero en salir inconsciente- dijo Luxord entretenido.

-…Vale- acepto Lexaeus.

En algún momento, Axel aventó a Xigbar contra la pared violentamente, lo que causo que una pequeña piedrecilla (del tamaño de una semilla) del techo la cueva se desprendiera y cayera sobre la cabeza de Xemnas.

El macho alfa se despertó pacíficamente. Vio a toda su estúpida manada inmersa en una batalla campal salvaje: Roxas mordía a Vexen de las orejas, Xigbar daba un mordisco a Axel en un costado, Xaldin sostenía a Zexion de su "media melena" mientras este rugía furioso…

El jefe, sin embargo, no se preocupo.

Era tan solo una mañana cotidiana en la vida de la Manada XIII.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola lectores !<strong>

**Mi primer fic en el fandom de KH, y me parecio adecuado hacer una historia con mis personajes favoritos de la saga : la Organizacion XIII .**

**Bueno, este primer capitulo esta inspirado en las muchas imagenes que hay en la internet de la Org en forma de leones. Son geniales XD.**

**!Gracias por leer!**


	2. Duchas y Luchas

_**+ Duchas y Luchas**_

Axel miro su reloj. Marcaban ya las diez de la mañana.

Tras de el , Luxord estaba igual de desesperado. Ambos sostenían toallas y sus cambios de ropa limpias en los brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto Luxord aburrido.

-Unas tres horas- respondió Axel con falta de entusiasmo.

-Siento que mis piernas gritan de dolor de tanto esperar-

-Las mías también, Lux, las mías también-

Era de mañana, una particularmente fría. En parte se debía a que Demyx había descompuesto la calefacción al haber causado un corto circuito en un incidente que incluía a su sitar y Larxene

_"Fue accidente, perdóneme. Larxene ya me regano y sigo asustado. WAAAA, QUIERO A MI MAMI"_ había sido la excusa que Demyx dio a Saix cuando este último le pidio una explicación. Demyx lloraba y parecía verdaderamente arrepentido de haber golpeado a Larxene accidentalmente en la cabeza mientras practicaba con su sitar y ella tomaba su siesta de belleza. La furia de la mujer relámpago ocasiono un apagón terrible que afecto a todo el Mundo que nunca Existió.

La cafetera de Xemnas, la televisión de Xigbar, la computadora de Vexen y demás objetos eléctricos, como la calefacción, dieron sus vidas ante la rabia incontenible de Larxene.

Buena pelea, chicos, serán extrañados.

¿Y ahora como era la única forma de entra en calor? Dándose una relajante y cálida ducha.

El problema era que alguien se había apropiado del baño y por más que tiempo que pasase, no salía.

-De seguro es Larxene la que se tarda tanto. ¡Esa bruja….- dijo Axel entre dientes dando una patada a la pared. Al no llevar zapatos, aquello le provoco un gran dolor en su dedo menique y solo empeoró su humor. -¡Ya estuvo! ¡Me rehusó a esperar un segundo más ¡ Luxord, usa tu poder del tiempo y haz que esa mujer se apresure con sus maquillajes o cualquiera ritual estúpido que lleven a cabo las mujeres en el baño!-

-Eso sería bastante maleducado de mi parte, ¿no lo crees?- se rehusó Luxord hipócritamente, considerando que ya había utilizado su poder en contra de Larxene en distintas ocasiones, en especial cuando la chica le gritaba al perder un juego de cartas - Además, con este frio del demonio apenas puedo pensar correctamente…-

-Ha, ahora resulta que eres un caballero – dijo Axel sarcásticamente – Pues vale, si tú no te atreves, lo hare yo-

Se puso enfrente de la puerta del baño, alzo un pie (el que no estaba herido ) y aúllo con voz picara :

-¡KNOCK ,KNCOK, LARXENE!-

-¡Sera estúpido, si yo estoy aquí!-

Mientras descargaba su pie, vio con el rabillo del ojo a una figura rubia llegar también con una toalla color rosa y una muda de ropa femenina.

-Oh, mier….- dijo Luxord al reconocer a su compañera recién llegada. Axel la miro con igual desconcierto.

-¿LARXENE?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó

-Obvio, estúpidos, ¿a quién esperaban? ¿A Santa Claus?- dijo Larxene mientras la puerta del baño sucumbía ante la patada de Axel.

Los tres se quedaron viendose el uno al otro en silencio unos segundos, mirándose con extrañeza.

-Un segundo- empezó Axel –Si tú no estás en el baño, entonces quien….-

Otro momento incomodo de silencio… Después, se asomaron lentamente al baño con curiosidad. Una vez que el vapor proveniente se disipo un poco, pudieron ver con claridad al responsable de ocupar durante tantas horas el cuarto de aseo.

-¡MARLUXIA!-

El joven de pelo rosado no había notado su presencia hasta que escucho el feroz grito de sus compañeros. Estaba cepillándose su cabello frente al espejo, con varias cremas y demás artículos de belleza colocados junto al lavabo. Aun no se había vestido, por lo que era una suerte que tuviera puesta al menos una toalla alrededor de su cintura, porque de otra manera sus compañeros hubiesen visto su…

Bueno, ya entendieron.

-¡Insolentes, toquen antes de entrar!- reclamo Marluxia furioso con una mano aun cepillando. Tenía igualmente una ridícula mascarilla en su rostro color verde que recordaba a un limón aplastado.

Luxord, Axel y hasta Larxene estallaron en risas burlonas ante su compañero.

-Uy, pero que guapa estas quedando, Marly- dijo con sorna Axel, secándose una lagrima del ojo.

-Tu cabello tiene una suavidad digan de una dama – agrego Luxord mientras reía con elegancia.

-Ja, Marly, en serio que a tu lado me siento como toda una machorra- ridiculizo Larxene – Maldición, esto merece una foto y pegarla alrededor de todo el castillo para que todos….Hey, ¡hey, un momento! ¡¿Son esas mis cremas para el cutis y mi cepillo favorito? ¡-

-Oops, me has atrapado – respondió Marluxia sin darle más importancia y encogiéndose descaradamente de hombros.

Larxene gruño ferozmente y se le echo a golpes a su compañero, mientras le gritaba que nunca jamás volviera a tomar sus pertenecías.

Luxord y Axel los veían con preocupación.

-Uy, eso ha de doler- comento Axel al ver como Larxene daba una patada en los bajos a Marluxia

-Si….- dijo Luxord. –Mejor salimos de aquí antes de que nos veamos involucrados-

-Tú lo has dicho viejo- acepto Axel sin dudarlo. Ambos abrieron pasajes de oscuridad y huyeron justo a tiempo.

Tal parecía que aquella mañana no habría ducha ni alguna froma de entrar en calor, pero afortunadamente surgió otra solución para el frio: la cafetera fue arreglada exitosamente por Vexen, por lo que todos los miembros de la organización pudieron disfrutar de una caliente taza de café en esa helada mañana en el castillo.

-Oigan, ¿donde estan Marluxia y Larxene?- pregunto Roxas al notar la ausencia de sus compañeros en la mesa de comer.

-Pues veras Roxas, se podría decir….- empezó Axel pensando en cómo explicar lo que había sucedido . En ese instante, la puerta de comedor se abrió violentamente y por ella entro corriendo un risueño Demyx.

-¡Ja, chicos, Larxene y Marluxia están en el baño… ¡JUNTOS! – dijo Demyx a todos sus compañeros, riendo muy divertido. La mayoría empezó reír con él, a excepción de Xemnas quien no sabía que era tan gracioso de aquel asunto, y Saix que consideraba eso muy infantil.

Roxas y Xion compartieron miradas de miedo, malinterpretando al igual que todos los demás lo que Marluxia y Larxene hacían juntos en el baño.

Claro que Luxord y Axel sabían la verdad, pero no se molestaron en revelarla. El contexto que Demyx había dado a aquella situación era simplemente muy sublime como para arruinarlo.


	3. Dias de Escuela

_**+ Dias de escuela**_

_**I**_

Muchos lo llaman nerd por su forma de actuar, pero Xemnas era libre de decidir sobre como quería comportarse. ¿Y que si le gustaban los juegos de rol y hablaba de manera que parecía una computadora? Para él, eso era la definición de genial.

Que los demás hicieran LOL cada vez que lo veían pasar no importaba , por que Xemnas solo ponía su cara de póquer y los ignoraba. Llegar al salón vestido con su camisa de héroe y con la mochila llena de varios juguetes como su sable de luz o su almohada de Kingdom Hearts era su rutina. Y él era muy feliz de esa forma .

Excepto cuando Xigbar lo encerraba en los casilleros, o cuando Larxene le hacia tropezar cada vez que el profesor le indicaba pasar al pizarrón en frente de todo el salón, o cuando Xaldin lo metía en el bote de basura, o cuando Axel le aventaba comida en la cafetería….

Bah, ¿Qué importaba? Ellos eran solo un montón de n00bs. Populares, pero n00bs puros en el corazón.

Por eso….¡Xemnas FTW!.

-Joven Xemnas, si no se tranquiliza y deja de decir tonterías, lo enviare a ver el director-

Xemnas parpadeo y se dio cuenta que ya hacia parado sobre su escritorio, y por las risas de sus compañeros pudo deducir que había dicho todo lo anterior en voz alta.

Bueno, eso en serio fue un vergonzoso y total EPIC FAIL de su parte…

_**II**_

Xigbar se empezó aburrir después de cinco minutos de que la clase inicio. Si se miraba en sus apuntes….no había nada que ver por qué sus libretas estaban totalmente en blanco. La única utilidad que les encontraba a sus útiles escolares era usarlos como munición en contra de sus compañeros. Había lanzado incontables bolas de papel a Xemnas en el transcurso del ciclo escolar, con un promedio de cincuenta al día, sin olvidar el gracioso habito de llenar de pegamento el asiento de Vexen cada mañana para después deleitarse en como el muchacho no podía levantarse de su asiento.

Aquellas sí que eran una buenas formas de matar el tiempo, pero por ahora Xigbar deicidio que prefería echarse una siesta. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche por haber estado jugando con su nuevo equipo de tiro al blanco que sus padres le regalaron en su cumpleaños, por lo que estaba sumamente soñoliento.

Coloco su libro sobre su cabeza y se recargo en su escritorio. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió un ligazo en contra de su mejilla.

AH… ¿con que Xaldin quería iniciar una lucha de resorterazos y ligazos en plena clase de matemáticas, eh?. El ojo derecho de Xigbar aun seguía morado e hinchado por la pelea que había tenido contra Saix el día anterior, por lo que su puntería no estaba en óptimas condiciones.

¡Pero Xigbar nunca rechazaría una oportunidad para empezar una guerra de ligazos! . Además, era una buena oportunidad para ver los frutos de su entrenamiento con su juego de tiro al blanco

Sin duda seria más divertido que ver miles de números extraños en operaciones inútiles que de seguro nunca utilizaría en su vida.

¡Pero así era la escuela! Pensó Xigbar mientras lanzaba su pesado libro de algebra hacia Xaldin, quien lo esquivó por impulso, ocasionando que el libro se estrellara contra la ventana del salón y esta se hiciera añicos. Lo que siguió fue la detención más larga en la vida de Xigbar, en la que tenía que quedarse cinco horas después de clase por un periodo de dos meses, no sin antes recibir un sermón del director en donde le exigía que se comportara como era debido.

Comportarse….!en sus jodidos sueños!

Lo peor del asunto sin duda fue que sus padres dieron su juego de tiro al blanco a un amable señor llamado _"camión de la basura"._

_**III**_

No podía ser, si que había sido un estúpido.

Xaldin olvido su almuerzo en casa, o tal vez en el autobús escolar a causa del estúpido de Demyx que lo distraía con sus horribles aullidos que él llamaba "cantar". Busco en sus bolsillos para ver si llevaba un poco de dinero que le permitiera comprarse algo en la cafetería. Lo único que encontró fue una bola de pelusa, una goma de mascar medio masticada y una mosca muerta. Tal vez era hora de lavar sus pantalones…. ¡Bah, que ridiculez, si apenas llevaba usándolos por dos semanas seguidas!

Su estomago gruño hambriento y Xaldin soltó un grito de furia que se escucho por toda la escuela. En serio que el hambre lo estaba volviendo loco y el hecho de haber olvidado tanto el dinero como el almuerzo hacia que sus nervios se crisparan del enojo. Estuvo furioso…pero recordó que no había necesidad de estresarse, por que tenia a muchas fuentes de dinero a su alcance.

Vexen, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion….

Xaldin solo debía dar a cada uno un puñetazo y ellos le darían a cambio tanto su comida como todo su dinero , sin reclamar .A los ojos de Xaldin, era un trato justo.

_**IV**_

Vexen colocó sus lápices de forma ordenada sobre su pupitre, acomodando también su nueva y magnifica "Super Genius Calculadora" recién comprada. Se sentía totalmente listo para cualquiera ejercicio o tarea que los profesores le dejasen. Era muy inteligente, y no le deba ninguna vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta en cada ocasión que podía.

Tal vez por eso no tenía muchos amigos, le decía su madre muy a menudo. Pues puede que tuviese razón, pero Vexen tampoco estaba muy interesado en ser amigo de esos…. Sujetos tan desagradables que eran sus compañeros. Como por ejemplo, estaba ese chico Roxas. Siempre tan tranquilo y sin molestar a nadie….!como le caía mal!

Además, a la escuela se iba a aprender, no a ser el más popular. La ironía destacaba en que todo parecía ser al contrario.

Pero Vexen se sentía recompensado cada vez que, en los finos de curso, recibía los premios de honor y demás medallas por sus logros académicos. Ni hablar de las ferias de ciencia, donde siempre obtenía el primer lugar y se tomaba una estúpida foto con su premio que aparecía en los diarios matutinos que serían guardados para futuras generaciones de alumnos.

Oh si, ser un alumno ejemplar tan inteligente y magnifico no tenía ninguna comparación.

-Hey, cerebrito, ¿Cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta 9?-

La voz de Axel sonaba burlona mientras picaba el hombro insistente de Vexen con un bolígrafo y le daba fuertes palmadas en la nuca.

Cosas como esas, eran los contratiempos de ser inteligente, creía Vexen.

Pero en realidad, eran consecuencia de ser un insoportable y engreído sabelotodo.

_**V**_

Llego pues la hora de su discurso en clase en redacción. Lexaeus pasó al frente del salón y redacto su proyecto con voz monótona y tan apacible, que puso a dormir a la mitad del salón como si se tratase de un hechizo. Los ronquidos de Demyx y Axel eran sin duda los más sonoros.

Cuando Lexaeus dio por terminada su presentación, habían pasado cinco minutos exactos.

Nada mal, un nuevo record, ya que las presentaciones y discursos de Lexaeus solían durar un minuto como máximo. Feliz con su trabajo y seguro de que iba a sacar un perfecto diez, Lexaeus se dispuso a volver a su escritorio, pero el profesor Eraqus lo detuvo con voz estricta y severa.

-¿Sabía que la presentación debía durar media hora, señor Lexaeus?-

-La verdad, no-

Y era cierto, Lexaeus nunca hubiera adivinado tal cosa. Aunque, aun si lo hubiera sabido, su presentación hubiese durado lo mismo.

Para un chico de pocas palabras, los balbuceos están de sobra.

Pero dudaba que esa excusa lograra apaciguar el enojo de su madre cuando Lexaeus le entregase una boleta de calificaciones con un horrible cinco en la asignatura de redacción….como siempre.

-Bueno…- dijo Lexaeus dejándose caer sobre su escirtorio- ….mierda-

_**VI**_

Zexion se estaba preocupando muy seriamente. Ya había buscado con cuidado en su casillero, su mochila, incluso en los pupitres de todos sus compañeros, pero sin resultado.

Su Comic edición limitada de _"Las aventuras del Rey Mickey"_ había desparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sentado en su lugar, Zexion se llevo una mano a la barbilla y empezó a forzar a su mente a recordar.

¿En donde había dejado su preciada historieta?

No podía ser en la cafetería, ya que Zexion temía que el delicado papel se ensuciara con la asquerosa comida, por lo que nunca llevaba su historieta a esa jungla… es decir, cafetería.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una bolita de papel disparada través de un popote choco contra su cabeza. Zexion no necesito voltear a mirar para saber que se trataba de Xigbar. Aunque también podía ser Axel.

O ambos.

Como sea. Recupero la concentración y siguió divagando.

¿Acaso la había olvidado en el autobús? Muy poco probable, tomando en cuenta que en esa carcacha era imposible leer debido a que el conductor conducía de forma tan espantosa, que era un milagro que los estudiantes llegasen con vida a sus hogares y a la escuela. Solo el cielo sabría en que estaba pensando el director cuando contrato a Goofy para ser el conductor del autobús….

Otra bolita de papel golpeo a Zexion, esta vez en su ojo. Molesto, el chico enfrento a su compañero, que resulto ser Xigbar.

-¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer más que estar molestando…..Un segundo- Las palabras de Zexion se atoraron en su garganta, y su corazón dio un brinco al ver lo que Xigbar estaba usando como munición. -¡MI HISTORIETA!-

-¡Es una historia genial!- agrego Xigbar sin ninguna vergüenza, arrancando una página del librito -¡Tiene mucho, digamos, impacto!-

Lanzo la bolita de papel a Zexion justo en la frente, ignorando sus quejas y amenazas.

Y desde entonces, Zexion aprendió una lección: Nunca, jamás llevar comics a la escuela. Y mucho menos si dicha historieta ha costado más de 30000 munnys y todos los ahorros de tu vida.

_**VII**_

Otro día, otra migraña.

Y para acabar de hacer peor el asunto, el estúpido director no cerraba la boca. Saix se preguntaba cuando el estúpido viejo se daría cuenta que sus sermones le importaban un carajo.

Bla,bla,bla… Si Saix hubiese querido escuchar balbuceos de un viejo chalado, en ese caso mejor hubiera asistido a clase de Historia con el profesor Xehanort.

-Saix, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí, verdad?- inquirió el director.

-Por que usted me mando llamar- respondió Saix secamente, agregando "anciano retrasado" en su mente.

-¿Y sabes porque te mande llamar?- preguntó el director cruzando los brazos.

-No soy un maldito adivino. Con todo respeto, señor–

-Te mande llamar- prosiguió el director ignorando los gestos de hartazgo de Saix – Por la pelea con un compañero tuyo que tuviste hace unos días….-

-Mire, director, si golpe a Xigbar fue solamente porque es un insoportable bastardo que se la vive molestando a todo el mundo con sus bromas pesadas y chistes idiotas. Además, me puso en letrero de "patéame" en la espalda. Creo que mis actos fueron solo en defensa propia y están más que justificados….-

-No muchacho, no hablo de esa pelea- corto el director abruptamente, para sorpresa de Saix – La verdad, ese chico Xigbar merece muchas mas palizas y no me preocupa mucho intervenir para detenerlas. La verdeara razón por la que estás aquí es por la golpiza que le diste a tu compañero Demyx –

-Oh, ya veo - dijo Saix, recobrando la tranquilidad. Después, explico: – Demyx trato de comerse mi pastel de media luna en el almuerzo-

-¿Y por esa razón le rompiste un brazo, le torciste los tobillos y le tiraste dos dientes?- pregunto el director azorado.

-NADIE se come mi pastel de media luna – sentencio Saix con frialdad y mirada tan determínate que hasta el mismo director casi llego a concederle la razón.

Lo bueno es que recupero el sentido común y mejor le otorgo al muchacho un mes de citas en un grupo llamado _"Aprenda a controlar su ira"_

_**VIII**_

Axel odiaba la comida en la cafetería. A decir verdad, no era el único.

¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a querer comerse _la sopa misteriosa_ o el _enigmático asado cubierto con salsa especia_l? A menos que fuese una apuesta, nadie.

Era un alivio que Roxas siempre llevase comida preparada desde su casa y que le compartiera un poco a Axel y Xion. Una vez lleno su estomago, Axel se preguntaba que debía hacer con esa montaña de comida pegajosa y repulsiva que ya hacía en su charola del almuerzo. Seria un buen pisapapeles, pero su mejor utilidad era en la….

-¡PELEA DE COMIDA!- rugió Axel sonriendo con malicia y arrojando un trozo del asado misterioso a Luxord. El trozo de carne dio de lleno en la cara del chico rubio, quien se levanto con elegancia pero a los pocos segundos siguió el juego y lanzo su vaso de jugo hacia Axel.

-¡Fallaste, chico refinado! – Dijo Axel triunfante al esquivar el vaso de jugo, pero su felicidad se apago al notar como un tazón de sopa chocaba contra su cabello.

-¡Aw yeah, eso fue un golpe critico!- rugió Xemnas , posando en victoria.

Pronto, todos se vieron involucrados en una lluvia de comida. En una de esas, Axel encontró un extinguidor de fuego pegado en la pared y empezó a bañar a sus compañeros con hielo seco.

-¡ ¿DONDE ESTA EL FUEGO?- gritaba burlonamente mientras seguía disparando el extinguidor hacia todos los lados. Hasta Roxas y Xion fueron sus víctimas y terminaron cubiertos de ese molesto hielo. No se molestaron, porque ya sabían cómo era Axel cuando se entusiasmaba: perdía el control y extendía el caos por todo su entrono.

Justo , como el fuego.

_**IX**_

Demyx se sentía toda una estrella de rock en la clase de música. Aun era un principiante con la guitarra, o dicho de una forma menos amable, sus melodías sonaban como chillidos de animales agonizantes. Pero esto no le impedía disfrutar tocar una canción entera, aun si sus compañeros sentían que sus odios sangraban con cada nota.

-¡AUUUUUUUHH, ROCK POR SIEMPORE, BABY!- aullaba Demyx mientras sus dedos recorrían las cuerdas de su amada sitar. Se detuvo un momento y pregunto a Roxas, quien ya tenía jaqueca y sentía que se había quedado sordo:

-¡A que toco de maravilla, ¿verdad?- le pregunto entusiasmado Demyx, con ojos llenos de esperanza boba.

-Este….-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo sabia! – completó Demyx, prosiguiendo con su canción.

-Lo juro, si no se calla en tres segundos, voy a agarrar esa maldita sitar y lo golpeare en la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente – dijo Xaldin malhumorado.

Igualmente cansada de la "música", si es que le podía llamar si, Larxene arrebato la sitar de las manos de Demyx y con un limpio movimiento de brazos, la arrojo por la ventana del salón.

-¡Oops, se me ha resbalado. Que descuido! – rio Larxene descaradamente.

Demyx sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver su querida sitar partida en dos en el suelo. Bajo rápidamente para recuperarla y después empezó a llorar desconsolado mientras abrazaba los restos de su recién estrenado instrumento.

No dejo de llorar hasta que recordó que su sitar tenía garantía en la tienda donde la compro. Sin perder ni un minuto de su tiempo, Demyx abandono la escuela y se apresuro a la velocidad de la luz a reclamar una nueva sitar.

Y del examen de música que debía presentar ese mismo día en la clase, ni se acordó.

Nah, no era tan grave.

-¡Porque un gran músico como yo tiene talento nato ¡- exclamo Demyx en un aullido , comenzado a tocar su nueva sitar con energía. Al menos en la tienda de música, no había una Larxene que arruinara su diversión. Pero si había un dueño cascarrabias que odiaba sus melodías y que lo saco de su establecimiento de una sola patada en el trasero.

Solo un día normal en la vida de un alumno-músico aficionado.

_**X**_

Con la victoria sobre Vexen en un juego de póquer la semana pasada, ahora era oficial: Luxord era el rey supremo de los juegos de azar del todo el colegio. O hasta se atrevía a decir que de la ciudad entera.

También era un acérrimo coleccionista de esas cartas que se usaban para jugar juegos de estrategia. Tenía desde la menos importante y débil hasta la edición limitada más poderosa. Claro que ser el rey del azar y la estrategia no sería fácil, pero Luxord no dudaba en su capacidad. Y si por alguna razón sus técnicas fallaban siempre podía contar con su buena suerte, que lo había seguido técnicamente desde que nació.

Luxord el suertudo. Como le agradaba ese apodo.

No solo tenía fortuna en los juegos, sino que también la suerte parecía ponerse de su lado en los deberes y los exámenes. Una vez, por ejemplo, Luxord había olvidado estudiar para un difícil examen de química; pero justamente ese mismo día a el profesor Scrooge le ofrecieron una mejor oferta de trabajo en la fábrica de los helados de sal de mar. Esto ocasiono que el eufórico viejo profesor diera por primera y única vez en su vida oportunidad a sus alumnos de sacar sus apuntes y resolver el examen apoyándose en sus notas.

Todos obtuvieron un diez limpio, excepto Xigbar.

Nunca se volvió a presentar otra situación así…. Al menos para sus compañeros, porque para Luxord tal suerte era solamente una parte más de su rutina.

Cuando no tenía antojo de ir a la escuela, una capa de nieve caía sobre la ciudad y las clases se cancelaban.

Cuando no hacia las tareas, el profesor se enfermaba y no iba al colegio.

Cuando iba al baño, siempre había papel higiénico suave y abundante.

Luxord creía que su suerte nunca lo abandonaría, hasta que un desafiante Axel le demostró lo contrario.

-¡Oye Lux, apuesto a que no puedes comer un tazón de sopa misteriosa sin vomitar en el intento!-

Luxord sintió un nudo en el estomagó.

"_Que hijo de puta"_ pensó con reproche, pero acepto el desafío.

-A veces hasta el más suertudo rey tiene que joderse – dijo entre dientes. Luego respiro hondamente y dio un gran sorbo a la espesa sopa.

_**XI**_

Sus rosas sí que se veían fabulosas esa mañana. Tan elegantes, hermosas y maravillosas al mismo tiempo.

Justo como su dueño. Marluxia regaba alegremente sus flores, plantadas en las jardineras continuas al campo de futbol. Él era el encargado de casi la mayoría de toda la vida vegetal en el colegio. Incluso en más de una ocasión, Marluxia había intentado fundar un taller de florería y jardinería en la escuela, pero su idea siempre era rechazada por la ausencia de miembros que esos clubes tendrían. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga Larxene lo apoyaría, ya que ella prefería el taller de electrónica o el equipo de soccer.

A Marluxia no le agradaban los deportes, por lo que tenía que conformarse con el taller de bilogía. Era muy interesante, pero Vexen con su actitud de sabelotodo siempre volvía el ambiente pesado.

Con todo, era mejor que Música o Literatura, dond estaban Demyx y Zexion respectivamente….

-¡MARLY!- dijo una voz con tono agudo. Marluxia la reconoció al instante. Con voz igual de animada, respondió :

-¡LARXY!-

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y rieron como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad solo había pasado una hora.

-¡Oh Larxy, tu cabello esta increíble esta mañana! Adoro tu peinado!- admiro Marluxia haciendo un gesto un poco afeminado.

-¡Lo se! Y ,oh Marxy, esa bufanda rosa y esos pantalones se te ven de diez!- comento Larxene impresionada.

-¡Gracias, amiga!-

-¡De nada! ¡Ósea Marxy, déjame decirte : mi papa me dio su tarjeta de crédito, el muy estúpido. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?- inquirió Larxene.

Marluxia sonrió ampliamente y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Larxene mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

-¡ DIA DE COMPRAS!- gritaron al unisonó mientras daban brincos de alegría….sobre las queridas flores de Marluxia.

_**XII**_

Era hora de jugar al soccer. Larxene tenía su uniforme puesto y estaba lista para patear balones y traseros. El día estaba especialmente cálido y el campo parecía decir a gritos _"Larxene, tu puedes"_

Pero como en todos los días perfectos, una nube llegara y opacara la luz. En este caso, resultaron ser un par de nubes estúpidas y muy molestas.

Axel y Xigbar, capitanes de los equipos, se murieron de la risa al ver como Larxene pretendía jugar con ellos. ¿Cómo? ¿Una chica jugando al soccer? ¡Tenía que ser un chiste!.

Larxene dejo que se rieran hasta que sus estomagaos les dolieran y sus ojos lagrimearan. Sí, que disfrutaran de su diversión.

Pero eso estaba bien, por que quien ríe al último ríe mejor.

Finalmente, Larxene fue escogida a regañadientes por Axel. Aunque al inicio no la tomaban en serio en el partido, la chica término por anotar la mayor parte de los goles y de paso dio un balonazo a los capitanes justo en sus _puntos frágiles, _para que aprendieran su lección sobre la igualdad.

-¡Juegan como nenazas, idiotas!- reía Larxene mientras Axel y Xigbar se retorcían en el suelo. Los demás, con mezcla de admiración y un poco de miedo, festejaban a la engreída chica, celebrando su talento en el soccer. Larxene permitió los halagos sin queja alguna, e incluso dejo que la cargaran en brazos como si fuese una reina.

-¡Hurra a la mejor jugadora!- exclamo Luxord, bañando a su compañera con bebida energética justo como dictaba la tradición. Eso fue un error espantoso, incluso peor que cuando Xion accidentalmente tomo el lápiz labial de Larxene y lo utilizó como pintura en la clase de arte del lunes anterior.

Más por arriba de toda aterrorizante expectativa, Larxene logro mantener la compostura y no dejo que su alegría disminuyera

Aun empapada en bebida energética, seguía siendo la mejor jugadora ( y a sus ojos, alumna en general) de todo el colegio. Y lo mejor de todo: Axel y Xigbar seguían retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

¡Dulce victoria!

_**XIII-XIV**_

Las clases de ese día llegaron a su fin cuando el timbre sonó estruendoso por los pasillos del colegio. No habían dado muchos deberes, y como no había ningún tipo de obligación, Roxas y Xion decidieron pasar la tarde en la plaza.

Al llegar, se llevaron la grata sorpresa de encontrar a su antiguo profesor Scrooge, quien había instalado un negocio de paletas de hielo, donde vendía el producto característico de la empresa para la cual trabajaba: helado de sal marina.

Dio un par de muestras gratis a los dos adolecentes y después los mando lejos, diciendo que estaba ocupado.

Xion dejo su mochila en una banca cercana y se sentó al lado de la fuente central. Roxas rápidamente la alcanzo y tomo asiento a su lado. Disfrutaron pacíficamente de su helado y del panorama anaranjado que pintaba el atardecer.

Eventualmente, unos cuantos de sus compañeros pasaron por enfrente de ellos, lo más seguro es que se dirigieran a su casa a cenar o hacer el vago, supuso Roxas.

Primero paso Xemnas, peleando con su sable de luz de plástico contra Demyx, quien usaba su sitar como arma. Un poco después, Luxord pasó huyendo con unos cuantos billetes escapando de sus bolsillos mientras Axel y Xaldin corrían tras él, gritando algo sobre hacer trampa en una apuesta.

Larxene y Marluxia fueron los siguientes, y ambos cargaban una cantidad ridícula de bolsas en los brazos, además de que llevaban ropa nueva puesta., Xion comento que parecían divas en una pasarela, y Roxas le concedió toda la razón.

No paso ni un segundo para que Zexion y Vexen aparecieran. Ambos caminaban y discutían sobre los temas que habían visto en clases, incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Roxas pudo distinguir como Zexion llevaba algo en la mano, y si no se equivocaba se trataba del nuevo número de las _"Aventuras de Rey Mickey"_

Xaldin fue el siguiente, acompañado de Lexaeus. El primero lanzo una burla a Roxas y Xion , llamándolos par de tortolos enamorados, aunque fue el único que se rio de su chiste, porque ni siquiera a Lexaeus le dio un mínimo de risa.

Por último fue Saix, quien parecía tan enojado cuando paso con su mochila colgando torpemente en su hombro, que tanto Xion como Roxas evitaron tener contacto visual con su compañero.

Y así, llego el anochecer. Para ese entonces, la plaza estaba vacía y el helado ya hacía mucho que se había acabado.

-Hey, Roxas- dijo Xion con voz queda

-¿Uhm?-

-¿Crees que tu , yo, y el resto de nuestros compañeros…. Somos extraños?-

Roxas medito su respuesta con cuidado.

-Nah- respondió al fin recargando su cabeza en los brazos - Solo somos únicos-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores! !Agradezco a Kairi-sr,Nikolas Sur,sr 358,animaster27 y Noel the mermaid por sus comentarios!<strong>

**Gracias por leer :D**


	4. iPor un helado ,Braig! Parte 1

_**+ !Por un helado, Braig! Parte 1**_

Al inicio, era un poco divertido, entretenido incluso si se miraba con ojos pacientes

Después, empezaba a ser irritante.

Pero al cabo de cinco minutos, resultaba simplemente imposible seguir escuchando la burlona voz de Braig sin sentir un infinito desprecio hacia el parlanchín hombre. Podía hablar mucho, más que un loro hiperactivo, pero casi nunca decía nada. Muy contadas eran las ocasiones en las que sus palabras tenían un significado medianamente profundo que no fuesen sobre temas como mujeres, fiestas o planes idiotas sobre como apoderarse del castillo del viejo Ansem.

Pero lo peor, aquello que hacía que a Dilan le resaltaran las venas en su cuello y que sus dientes crujieran de desesperación, era dos odiosas palabras que Braig era incapaz de no repetir cada cinco segundos…

-¡Ya quisieras! . Y el viejo me dijo _" Braig, ayúdame con el experimento"_ y yo le replique _" ¡Ya quisiera, anciano, ¿ qué soy? ¿Su aprendiz?" _ y el abuelo contesto "_Pues sí, lo eres_" ,por lo que yo dije _"!Ya quisiera!_" y lo mande al demonio con este gesto de mi dedo corazón. Luego morí de la risa en su cara, y después el muy cascarrabias ordeno a Aeleus que me sacara a patadas del castillo y me dijo que no regresara hasta que hubiera madurado un poco y aprendiera a ser más respetuoso, ¡ya quisiera!...y de paso me pidió que le comparara un helado de sal marina en la tienda , ¡ya qui….-

-Vuelve a decir eso una vez mas y atravesare tu cráneo con mis lanzas, Braig, te lo advierto- dijo Dilan entre dientes. A pesar de su desesperación, no perdió la compostura habitual que mantenía cuando resguardaba la entrada del castillo de Ansem, si bien sus deseos de hacer callar a Braig con una buena golpiza podían nublar su buen juicio en cualquier momento.

Aeleus, su silencioso compañero guardián , optaba por mantenerse fuera de la conversación , y lo lograba a sobremanera ya que ni Dilan ni Braig parecían notar su presencia a pesar de que estaba parado a solo un par de metros de ellos.

¡A eso se le llama habilidad para pasar desapercibido!

Ante la actitud apática de Dilan, Braig bufo con desdén y cruzo sus brazos con un puchero.

-¡Pff, eres un aburrido, Dilan! Creo que por esa razón te dan siempre la monótona tarea de vigilar la entrada: entona perfectamente con tu personalidad-

-¿Por qué no te largas y te pierdes para siempre, Braig?- gruño Dilan frunciendo el ceño y diciendo sus palabras muy en serio.

-¡Ya quisieras! Solo estas celoso por que a diferencia de ti, chico trenzado, yo puedo ir a darme un paseo por la ciudad mientras tú te quedas aquí parado como estatua por horas y horas y….!Hey, que demonios, Aeleus ¿de dónde has salido?- dijo Braig bastante sorprendido y señalando al recién notado Aeleus .

El callado hombre puso los ojos en blanco y lamento en silencio ya no ser invisible para Braig. Tuvo que soportar los reclamos de su compañero tuerto sobre la forma en que le había propinado una patada en el trasero tan fuerte que de seguro (según Braig) no podría sentarse por un mes. Aeleus sonrió tenuemente al recordar ese incidente.

-¡Maldito, no fue gracioso lo que ocurrió!- reclamo Braig muy enojado.

-¡Para ti no, pero para nosotros sí! – remarco Dilan burlonamente con una risa descarda. Aeleus se le unió y los chocaron palmas con complicidad. – ¡Volaste por los aires como una gaviota en pique!-

Las risas de Dilan se acentuaron, logrando que Braig cada vez enojara más y más.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ansem lo había expulsado de castillo, y Braig aun no había cumplido ninguno de los tres requisitos necesarios para volver.

¡Seguía siendo tan maduro como un niño de tres años, tan respetuoso como mono de zoológico y no había ido aun a comprar el maldito helado de sal marina para el jodido anciano Ansem! Tampoco era como si le hubiese puesto mucho empeño en tratar de mejorar, ya que pasaba sus días dormido en la plaza de las fuentes (donde también solía ducharse, sin importarle si había gente viéndolo y gritándole que tuviese decencia) o molestando al viejo Merlín y robando dinero al tío Gilillo en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Era una vida mucho más tranquila comparada con la que llevaba bajo la tutela de Ansem, y Braig no tenía intención de regresar al castillo del viejo en ningún tiempo próximo.

¡Maldición, nunca regresaría, se atrevía a decir!

-¡Váyanse al demonio todos ustedes, imbéciles!- exclamo Braig mientras se alejaba de la entrada del castillo con dirección a la zona residencial de Vergel Radiante , haciendo señas groseras con sus dos dedos corazón. –¡Oh, por cierto, díganle al abuelo que espero le de un infarto por comer tanto helado! ¡JAJA, ya quisiera!-

Dicho eso, saco la lengua a Aeleus y Dilan y salió corriendo mientras reía de forma triunfante.

Los dos guardias del castillo se quedaron en silencio y se miraron mutuamente.

-Pero que jodido idiota…- suspiro Dilan negando con el cabeza, visiblemente aliviado de que Braig se hubiese marchado.

-Tú lo has dicho – coincidió Aeleus.

Prosiguieron con su labo rde resguardar el castillo en paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que llegaron esos dos mocosos : Isa y Lea ,a lanzarles globos con agua además de internar colarse al castillo en una especie de expedicion .

-¡Caray, aquí uno ya no puede trabajar tranquilo!- rugió Dilan mientras él y Aeleus perseguían a los dos chicos de cabello rojo y azulado respectivamente. Aun con todo, Isa y Lea eran más soportables que Braig.

De eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

><p>Cuando Braig llego a la Zona residencial, vio algo que despertó su curiosidad. Sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido y como una instintiva atracción le hacia despertar el lujurioso que llevaba dentro.<p>

-Ay ,ay,ay… Que me aspen y me tiren a la oscuridad- suspiro, admirando de pies a cabeza a la mujer. No era de por allí seguramente, ya que Braig nunca antes la había visto y el jamás olvidaría un rostro tan mas provocativo.

No dispuesto a perder su oportunidad con ella, Braig se paso una mano por su cabello y caminó varonilmente ( o eso creía) hacia la chica, con los hombros en alto y la mirada de su único ojo llena de confianza. La joven extranjera lo miro de reojo y trato de evitarlo aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, pero Braig fue ventajoso y le bloqueo el camino poniéndose en frente de ella

-Diablos, he visto chicas sexys en mi vida, pero tú eres otro nivel- dijo Braig, guiñando su ojo. La joven, de pelo azul, torció la boca con desagrado e intento seguir con su camino, sin resultado –Woah, ¿por qué la prisa, pastelito? Sea lo que sea que busques, te aseguro que no es mejor que yo. Después de todo, soy Braig _el galán_…. – puso un dedo sobre sí mismo y siseo con la lengua -….el galán sexy y ardiente-

-Ugh, que desagradable- replico la chica, dándole la espalda y caminando en la dirección contraria a Braig.

-¡Hey , ricura, regresa aquí! Vamos, no te hagas la difícil y deja que te lleve a cenar, y si todo sale bien, puede que te de asilo en mi casa por la noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero….- propuso Braig tomando la chica de una brazo. Ella volteo y Braig vio como la pasión ardía en sus ojos, poniéndolo a cien.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que esa pasión más bien era enojo cuando sintió como recibía un buen golpe en la cabeza con una espada enorme con forma de llave que la chica portaba.

-¡Aléjate de mi ¡- advirtió la chica con ferocidad y zafándose del agarre de Braig. Después, salió corriendo hacia la Plaza sin intenciones de seguir escuchando más piropos y proposiciones de citas .

Braig la hubiera detenido, pero el chichón punzante en su cabeza era demasiado doloroso. En serio que aquella chica tenia de agresiva lo que tenia de guapa, y la ferocidad era una cualidad que a Braig le crispaba los nervios, sobre todo en una mujer.

-Vieja loca…. ¡Eso es, corre, de todas formas no tenias oportunidad conmigo!Ya quisieras!- le grito con un puño en alto, tratando de mantener la dignidad. Se llevo una mano a su herida y mascullo -¡Caray, eso sí que dolió. Espero que no deje cicatriz, que ya tengo suficientes!-

Maldijo en su mente a ese sexy pero peligrosa portadora de la llave espada y se dirigió a la plaza de las fuentes para dormir un rato y reponerse de su herida. A mitad del camino, su estomago soltó un gruñido acompañado de un pequeño retorcijón.

-¡Parece que es hora de llenar la barriga!- anuncio Braig para sí mismo. Busco en sus bolsillos por un poco de dinero,pero... –Woops, estoy quebrado. Solo queda una cosa por hacer-

Volteo a su derecha y observo como el tío Gilillo pasaba por allí, con su pomposo andar y seguramente llevando con él una billetera rebosante de monedas y munny. Braig sonrió con malicia y se trono los dedos.

-Cajero Plumífero Automático a la orden-

* * *

><p>-Isa, esta idea fue estúpida-<p>

-No me sorprende, ya que fue tuya-

-Oh, cierto-

Los dos amigos, uno de cada lado y siendo cargados de los cuellos de sus camisas como pequeños cachorros por las macizas manos de Dilan solo pudieron gritar de sorpresa cuando el guardia del castillo los aventó por los aires con un simple movimiento de su brazo. Volaron y volaron hasta que la gravedad los venció e hizo que se estrellaran contra el piso.

Lea cayó de cabeza e Isa de espaldas. El golpe les dolió horrores, y de seguro que para la mañana siguiente tendrían un buen moretón como recordatorio de su experiencia.

-¡Y no se les ocurra volver, engendros del mal, que la próxima vez los aventare desde un acantilado!- rugió Dilan como última advertencia a los dos muchachos, sacudiéndose las manos y mirándolos con severidad. Aeleus no tuvo necesidad de hablar para intimidar a los problemáticos chicos ya que con los rugidos y gritos de Dilan bastaban hasta para asustar al mas valiente.

Y tampoco era como si la gente del Vergel Radienta fuese muy valiente, por lo que resulyaba aun mas sencillo.

-¡Váyase al demonio, hermano perdido de Medusa! Yo soy Lea y no me da miedo, ¿ lo tiene memorizado?- contraataco Lea, poniéndose de pie y enfrentado al guardia con valentía –Además, no estoy solo, que con ayuda de mi amigo Isa….Hey, ¿y Isa?-

Busco a sus alrededores, pero su amigo no estaba por ningún lado. Típico, ese cpbarde de pelo azul ya se había marchado.

-Oh, esto no es bueno….- dijo Lea entre dientes, temblando ahora de miedo –Eh…ya…ya verán, regresare después y les dare sus merecido, bravucones. Pero por ahora….!me largo de aquí!-

Dio media vuelta y salió huyendo sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Una piedra le rozo el cabello , y Lea supuso que había sido obra de Dilan.

-Falle- dijo Aeleus al ver como su proyectil fallaba en dar al chico pelirrojo.

-Si, pero estuvo bastante cerca. Con surte no volverán, al menos no por un par de semanas, pero me encantaría que nunca más regresaran- dijo Dilan.

-Deberían largarse al País de Nunca Jamás, con el mocoso de Pedro Paz o como se llame- dijo Aeleus, en un intento de broma que Dilan no festejo por que estaba muy ocupado viendo algo en la distancia. Tenia una mano sobre sus cejas para evitar los rayos de sol y agudizar su vista.

-Y hablando de personas que no queremos ver….- suspiró Dilan llevándose una mano al entrecejo – Ahí viene Braig-

-¿De nuevo? Sera imbécil. Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que se hubiese ahogado en la plaza de las fuentes- dijo Aeleus con pesar.

Tanto el como Dilan ya se estaban preparando psicológicamente para otro rato de fastidio con Braig cuando de pronto este se desplomo a mitad del camino, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del castillo.

-¿Y ahora que le paso?- Se pregunto Dilan, acercándose a su inconsciente compañero y picándole la cabeza con una de sus lanzas.-

-No se, ha de estar ebrio….de nuevo- sugirió Aeleus encogiendose de hombros, sin conmocionarse – Déjalo allí, el camión de la basura no tarda en pasar y si tenemos suerte, puede que se lo lleven-

-Eso sería estupendo. Pero…, mira lo que se ha hecho este imbecil- indico Dilan, señalando la cabeza de Braig.

Aeleus se acerco para mirar y descubrió que Braig estaba cubierto de golpes, moretones, trancazos y con mucha probabilidad tenia una que otra fractura en su cuerpo.

-¿Y?- pregunto Aeleus sin entender como las heridas de Briag le eran relevantes.

-Pues está herido, y no podemos dejarlo aquí- explico Dilan- De acuerdo, técnicamente si podemos, pero si el viejo Ansem se entera de que no ayudamos a este tarado , lo mas probable es que nos expulse del castillo y que nos niegue como sus aprendices-

Aquel era un punto muy bueno, tuvo que aceptar Aeleus por más que no quisiera. La parte de dejar de ser aprendiz de Ansem no le importaba mucho, ya que su único deber era cuidar las puertas del castillo todo el día y eso era terriblemente aburrido, pero como había perdido su casa en un ataque de Nescientes la semana pasada, no podía permitirse que el anciano lo echara del castillo. Soltó un suspiro y levanto a Braig por la cabeza con una solo mano.

-Bien, llevémoslo con Ansem para que le cure sus heridas…. De nuevo- dijo Aeleus mientras Briag balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

-¡Cállate, Braig !- dijo Dilan dándole una patada a Braig en la pierna.

Lo llevaron cargando hasta el estudio de Ansem ,el dinosau….Ansem, el sabio. No podían dejar las puertas del castillo sin protección, por lo que encontraron un excelente suplente temporal.

El suplente probablemente era un tanto debilucho y enano, y puede que dejarlo a cargo de la seguridad de un inmenso castillo fuese una imprudencia. Pero eso, ni a Aeleus ni a Dilan, les importaba un carajo.

_¿Como fue que Braig recibio una paliza?_

_¿Quien fue el responsable?_

_¿Podra Aeleus conseguir una nueva casa o tendra que vivir para siempre en el castillo?_

_¿De donde saca tanto dinero el tio Gilillo si lo unico que hace es dar paseos sin rumbo por el Vergel Radiante?\_

_¿Es Dilan en verdad pariente de Medusa?_

_!Todo eso y mas en la segunda y ultima parte de_ _"Por un helado ,Braig"_!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, otro cap!<strong>

**Je, bueno he estado jugando KH:Birth By Sleep y no pude evitar escribir un capitulo con los "alguien" de Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus y el resto de los que aparecen en el que me pone a pensar como serian los verdaderos alguien de los demas miembros de la ORG XIII... tal vez haga una mini -historia al respecto :D.**

**Bueno, de mi parte eso es todo. !Agradezco a Nikolas Sur,Zhcak,Noel the mermaid y Chau190 por sus comentarios!**

**!Gracias por leer!**


	5. iPor un helado , Braig! Parte 2

Aeleus y Dilan llevaron cargando a Braig dentro del castillo, hasta que pronto se dieron cuenta que arrastrarlo por el suelo era mucho más sencillo y practico.

-De todas formas ya esa bien golpeado, ¿qué mal le puede hacer unos cuanto moretones mas?- explico Dilan mientras jalaba a Braig de su bufanda roja por las escaleras, y en cada escalón el lastimado Braig se daba un buen sentón.

-Ninguno- concordó Aeleus.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos en donde se veía una clara urgencia de un fontanero para que arreglara las cañerías, los tres hombres llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de trabajo de Ansem . Dilan toco la puerta del cuarto con sus nudillos, y tenía la mala costumbre de no saber medir su fuerza en ellos y lograr varios golpazos que se escuchaban hasta la plaza de las fuentes.

-¿Ansem, señor, está allí?- pregunto Dilan con educación.

Dentro del cuarto se escuchó un bufido de desesperación

-Ahora no, Dilan, que estoy terriblemente ocupado con un asunto de gran importancia que podría afectar el orden de los mundos y la vida como la conocemos- respondió al fin Ansem , con su seria voz pintada de estrés y preocupación –Sea lo que sea , tendrá que esperar-

-Bueno, ya hablo viejo, ahora larguémonos- dijo Aeleus, ansioso de regresar a su puesto y echarse una siesta, pero Dilan lo ignoro y llamo de nuevo a la puerta. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-Se trata de Braig, maestro, ya regreso-

-Pero si así menos te va a abrir la puerta el maestro, Dilan- reclamo Aeleus , dándose una palmada en la cara – Hasta es posible que se encierre con candado, cadenas y bajo llave. Y la verdad no lo culparía….-

-¡LLAVE! ¡NO, NO,NO MAS LLAVES,POR FAVOR!- grito Braig, poniéndose histérico de tan solo escuchar esa palabra y abrazándose a la pierna de Aeleus.

-¡Cállate, Braig!- le exigió su compañero, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Pero para sorpresa de Aeleus, el viejo maestro Ansem de inmediato abrió la puerta de su estudio. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y parecía muy alegre. Dilan y Aeleus no habían visto tan feliz al maestro desde que…

Bueno, de hecho nunca lo habían visto feliz, así que fue la primera vez.

-¡Braig, chico, enhorabuena!- exclamo Ansem, apartando a Dilan de su camino sin darse cuenta que eso casi le cuesta un buen golpe con una lanza en la cabeza . Se acerco al herido aprendiz. Lo examino con cuidado y miro a Dilan y Aeleus con reproche -¡Por todos los corazones del reino, esta vez sí que se han pasado con su compañero. Lo han dejado en pésimo estado!-

-La llave…la llave sexy…- repetía Braig, moviendo su brazo como si blandiese una espada y con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-¡Hasta estúpido lo han dejado! – grito Ansem alarmado.

-Nah, es que así nació – respondió Dilan y Aeleus tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a reír. No encontrando gracioso el comentario de su aprendiz, Ansem exigió una explicación de lo que había ocurrido a Braig.

Dilan le explicó que el tampoco sabia y que la verdad no le importaba, pero especifico varias veces que ni él ni Aeleus eran los responsables de estado actual de Braig. Intento echarle la culpa a Even , pero Ansem no se creyó ni por un segundo que su escuálido aprendiz pudiese siquiera darle un simple golpe a el agresivo y tosco Braig.

-Soy viejo, no estúpido, Dilan-

-Pues me pudo haber engañado….-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada, nada-

Esta vez Aeleus no pudo contenerse y dejo escapar la risa a través de sus labios. Antes de soportar otra burla de sus aprendices, Ansem ordeno a Aeleus que introdujera a Braig en su estudio y que lo colocaran en el sillón cercano al escritorio.

-¡La llave sexy….Tío Gilillo!- balbuceó Braig, temblando un poco y derramando la poción que Ansem le había dado en un intento de tranquilizar a su aprendiz.

-Calma- le pidió Ansem – Cuéntanos que paso Braig, el por qué estas en este estado tan deplorable-

-Incluso más que de lo normal- añadió Dilan.

-Si es que es posible- agrego también Aeleus.

-¡Bueno, ya estuvo con sus comentarios sarcásticos! Al próximo que se pase de listo, tendrá que lavar los baños de todo el castillo….!y la ropa sucia durante un mes!- amenazo Ansem seriamente, y sus aprendices ya no mencionaron palabra alguna por un buen rato, aunque ganas no les faltaban para seguir con sus comentarios.

Por fin en paz y un poco ebrio a causa de la poción, Braig sostuvo a su maestro por el rostro y le apretó las mejillas.

-Lo que me ocurrió es una larga historia, una historia llena de patos, llaves y una chica sexy pero peligrosa…- empezó Braig soltando a Ansem y hablando con voz ausente, mientras Dilan y Aeleus solo lo miraban y negaban con la cabeza –Todo empezó cuando….-

* * *

><p>Braig deslizo la mano en el bolsillo del Tío Gilillo con tanta sutileza digna de un ladrón experimentado. Agarro una considerable suma de munnny y retiro su mano con rapidez, antes de delatar su presencia ante Gilillo. El pato ricachón estaba tan ocupado disfrutando su helado de sal marina que no estaba ni enterado de que sus queridos ahorros habían sido robados.<p>

-¡Yeah, victoria para Braig!-

Y con ese grito, el sigilo que había mantenido Braig hasta ese momento se derrumbo como un castillo de arena mal construido, y su presencia se hizo perceptible para toda persona a sus alrededor. Braig sintió como todos lo miraban y trago saliva , nervioso.

-Caray- se recrimino – Debo dejar de gritar mis pensamientos en voz alta-

Gilillo identifico su dinero en la mano de Braig y se puso histérico.

-¡Ladrón, ladrón!- empezó a gritar Gilillo, señalando a Braig -¡Devuélveme ese dinero, tuerto delincuente-

-¡Ya quisiera, anciano! Y con esos modales mucho menos- rio Braig sarcásticamente. Tío Gilillo le lanzó un golpe con su bastón que estuvo a punto de pegarle en la pantorrilla por la distancia de un cabello –Woah, cálmese viejo ganso, que se le arruinaran sus plumas-

Braig dio media vuelta, ignorando los gritos histéricos de Gilillo, y se dio a la huida con gran rapidez.

-¡Y vaya trabajando que para la próxima necesitare el doble de Munny, ganso!-le grito Braig mientras miraba sobre su hombro sin dejar de correr. Por su distracción, no vio a la chica que iba pasando por allí y se tropezó de golpe con ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso (lo cual Braig califico como obvio, ya que ni modo que se cayeran al cielo…. Eso no sería posible ni con su habilidad de controlar el espacio) .

El quedo encima y ella quedo debajo de el. Cuando el aturdimiento de ambos paso, Braig le pregunto que si estaba bien o si le dolía algo.

-No, estoy bien- respondió la chica con un gesto de disgusto.

-Me alegro- dijo Braig, sin quitarse de encima y sonriendo picaronamente – Pero , ¿Sabes que te haría sentir incluso mejor? Un buen beso de Braig el galán…-

Braig preparo sus labios y estaba por besar a la chica cuando sintió como los pies de esta se colocaban sobre su estomago y lo empujaban fuertemente .Logro que se quitara de encima de ella. Braig sostuvo su adolorido estomago con sus manos.

-Oye, eso ha dolido… - le reclamo Braig a la chica.

-¡Cállate!- grito ella furiosa e invocando esa espada en forma de llave que Braig empezaba a odiar. Por lo que veía (con su único ojo) ,los portadores de esas dichosas espadas solo le traían problemas.-Ya me canse de tus cortejeos torpes y tus vulgaridades!-

-Ahhh, ¿así que piensas darme una paliza, eh linda?- incito Braig, poniéndose de pie y mirando a la portadora de la llave espada con aire altanero -¡Ya quisieras! No me da miedo una mujer con una espada en forma de llave. Digo, en serio, esas armas son las menos intimidantes de toda la historia de todos los mundos. ¡Me aterrorizaría más una abuela armada con un bolso! -

-¿Qué tal un pato armado con un bastón?- convino la muchacha.

-Bueno, creo que eso también podría asustarme un poquito – acepto Braig encogiéndose de hombros -¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Por eso- respondió la portadora de la llave, señalando con un dedo hacia enfrente. Braig arqueo una ceja sin comprender a que se refería y curioso volteo a mirar hacia donde apuntaba la chica.

Lo que sintió después fue un fuerte bastonazo en su rostro. Braig pudo ver estrellas y cayo de espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y gruñendo de dolor.

-¡Y te lo mereces por ser tan vándalo!- rugió su atacante: el tío Gilillo. –Ahora devuélveme mi dinero que me robaste, o te mando al hospital por todos los bastonazos que te daré!-

-Tranquilo, señor- intervino la chica – No cometa un error…-

-No, nada de eso- exclamo Gilillo rechinado el pico y dando pisotones al suelo -¡Este …. Vagabundo me ha estado robando durante meses, y la verdad ya estoy harto! Dinero no es algo que me falte, de hecho me sobra y bastante, pero aun así no me da mucha gracia que este sujeto se aproveche de mis ganancias. Además, Aqua, ¿por qué lo defiendes? ¡Si yo te escuche decir que le darías una buena paliza con esa espada tan rara que portas!-

-Eso iba a hacer….- acepto la chica, llamada Aqua. Braig hizo nota mental de su nombre y la guardo en su cerebro en la sección de _"chicas que debo invitar a salir por más que me rechacen"_ - ..Pero ahora que lo pienso con calma, me doy cuenta que no valdría la pena. Soy una maestra de la llave espada, y estar por los mundos golpeando a cualquier tarado coqueto que se me cruce en mi camino no me parece un comportamiento adecuado. Yo ya soy lo suficientemente madura para dejar que…-

-Hey, guapa Aqua, si ya terminaste con tu aburrida reflexión, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de paseo a la plaza de las fuentes? Allí te podría mostrar mi colección de armas y pistolas, tal vez hasta te deje ver la de _edición especial única en especie_, ¿eh?- flirteo Braig guiñando su ojo a Aqua.

Entendió que decir eso había sido una completa estupidez al ver la furia y desesperación en los habitualmente pacíficos ojos de Aqua. Recordaba esa mirada, era justo como la que Terra le había lanzada en aquella ocasión cuando lucharon.

Y en esa ocasión, Braig término sin un ojo y una cicatriz que le recorría casi medio rostro, por lo que en este momento se encontraba en una gran y enorme pila de problemas.

-Oh….- mustio Braig sintiendo un escalofrió - Aunque les pida perdón, aun así me van a patear el trasero, ¿verdad?-

Aqua invoco de nuevo su llave espada y se preparo para la golpiza mientras el Tio Gilillo se tronaba los nudillos..

-Si- respondió la portadora de la llave espada – Estas en lo correcto-

Acto seguido ella y el pato más rico de todos los mundos se abalanzaron sobre Braig, repartiéndole bastonazos y llave-espadazos por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno esto al menos ya no empeora- mustiaba Braig mientras el Tio Gilillo le pisaba una mano.

Pero lo cierto es…

Que empeoro.

-¡Es el abuelita, ese es el señor que robo mi helado la semana pasada!- se escucho decir una vocecilla aguda cercana.

-Ah, pero mira que hijo de su… mami. No te preocupes Kairi, tu abuelita le ensañara al señor malo una buena lección- respondió la dulce abuelita, que en un instante perdió todo lo dulce. Se alzo las mangas de su vestido y se acerco al lugar de la golpiza, armada con un poderoso y temible bolso.

-Carajo- susurró Braig, y el bolso de la anciana se estampó en su mejilla. Ese golpe le dolió mas que cualquier otro en su vida.

"_Ha de ser gracias al amor de abuela"_ supuso, y de inmediato recibió un golpe combo de llave espada, bastón y bolso que lo dejo semi - inconsciente.

-¡Eso abuelita, dale!- exclamaba la pequeña niña Kairi desde la distancia. Junto a ella, había dos muchachos observando todo el relajo con temor, comiendo esos adictivos helados de sal marina.

-Oye Isa, recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a una abuela en mi vida- comento Lea muy serio.

-Y tu acuérdame no pasarme de listo con una mujer, en especial si esta armada con una llave espada- dijo Isa.

Los dos amigos se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y poco después apostaron para ver quien sería el que terminara por noquear definitivamente a Braig. Isa aposto por el tio Gilillo, Lea aposto por Aqua y Kairi , quien se les unió a los muchachos en su juego , aposto por su abuelita.

Fue ella quien termino por tener la razón, y ni Lea ni Isa se sorprendieron demasiado.

* * *

><p>-¿Así que eso te paso? ¿Una mujer, una vieja y un pato humanoide te molieron a golpes mientras tú ni te defendiste y unos mocosos te miraban como si fueses un espectáculo de circo?-<p>

-¡Pues si Dilan, eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió! –

-Vaya…. Eres un debilucho, aun más que Even y eso ya es decir mucho-

-¡Hey , no me juzgues! ¡Ya quisiera yo verte en mi situación. Y déjame aclararte que esa vieja era ruda y el bolso estaba lleno de ladrillos-

-Patético-

-¡Cierra la boca, Aeleus! –

-¡SUFICIENTE!- bramo Ansem, disolviendo la discusión entre sus aprendices. –Braig,por lo que me has contado, veo que tus acciones en el tiempo de tu exilio de mi castillo han sido deplorables…-

-¿Depo que?-

-…. Y me atrevo a decir que esa paliza que te dieron está bien merecida. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección sobre no robar, ni dinero ni helados. Especialmente, espero que mejores tu trato con las mujeres, que ya ves como te va si las haces enojar-

-¡Ya quisiera! No hay nada de malo conmigo, es solo que esa chica era una agresiva de lo peor sin buen gusto para los hombres. Si no, ¿cómo explica que me haya rechazado?- respondió Braig.

-Se me ocurren mil buenas razones- dijo esta vez Ansem en voz alta. Recapacito en su comentario y rápidamente retomo el tema antes de que su aprendiz se ofendiera – Pero aquello es trivial. Escúchame Braig, estoy seguro de que después de todas las acciones que has hecho por la ciudad, ya no serás bienvenido a vivir en sus calles. Y por allí me llego la noticia que te han vetado de La Plaza de las Fuentes por andar de_…."indecente"._ Y aun así, noto que has madurado, un poco, pero algo es algo. Por lo que te permito regresar al castillo y retomarte como mi aprendiz de nuevo-

Braig escucho la noticia atentamente, y Ansem esperaba una reacción de alegría de su parte. Pero en cambio Braig apenas se inmuto y de hecho parecía algo desilusionado.

-Vaya, se me acabo mi cómoda rutina de descansar todo el día haciendo lo que me viniera en gana y ahora debo volver a este castillo aburrido a vivir con los sujetos que más odio en mi vida. Oh, soy tan feliz - dijo Braig con un melodramático sarcasmo.

Ansem entrecerró los ojos ante la burla.

-Pues si no te gusta, puedes largarte a vivir con el Tío Gilillo , a ver si te da asilo- amenazo.

-¡No, por favor!- grito Braig, genuinamente preocupado.

-¡Pues entonces cállate, confórmate y vete a la heladería por un helado, Braig! ¡Deprisa, y ya no se lo robes a esa niña a menos que quieras que su abuela te de tu merecido- ordeno Ansem chasqueándo los dedos para apresurar a su aprendiz. Braig salió disparado de la habitación y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su destino, murmurando entre dientes como odiaba a Ansem pero como detestaba aun mas que le dieran palizas. Por el camino, se fue con mucho cuidado, esquivando a la abuela y el tío Gilillo .

* * *

><p>De regreso en el cuarto del viejo y sabio Ansem, Dilan y Aeleus compartían el mismo desagrado por la decisión de su maestro de aceptar a Braig de vuelta, pero Ansem explico de que había sido una buena elección ya que después de todo, en el castillo necesitaban de alguien que se encargara de ir por los helados a diario.<p>

-Así, todos ganamos- explico Ansem, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Pues a mí me gustaría ganar pero un sueldo- confeso Dilan a Aeleus en voz baja y este asintió, muy de acuerdo con su compañero.

Entonces, llego Even corriendo al cuarto. Respiraba trabajosamente y su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

-¿Qué paso ahora Even? ¿Volviste a explotar tu juego de química?- le espeto Dilan sonriendo.

-Es…es Ienzo - anuncio Even, apenas recuperando el aliento.

-Ese pequeño gusano, ¿Qué le ocurrió ahora?- exigió saber Dilan, poniendo los ojos en blanco –No me digas que quedo atorado de nuevo en el sistema de aire acondicionado, porque esta vez yo…-

-¡NO ES ESO, PATILLAS CON PIERNAS!- grito Even tan preocupado como harto de las burlas del guardián del castillo -¡ALGUN ESTUPIDO DEJO AL POBRE IENZO A CARGO DE LAS PUERTAS DEL CASTILLO Y AHORA SE ENCUENTRA BATALLANDO CON UN GRUPO DE NESCIENTES ENORMES Y PODEROSOS!-

-¿! QUE ! ? - exclamaron Ansem, Dilan y Aeleus.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién fue tan idiota como para dejar a un niño encargado de vigilar un castillo?- preguntó Ansem, golpeando su escritorio desesperado por lo ridículo del asunto.

Dilan y Aeleus se miraron rápidamente y sonrieron tímidamente a su maestro, rascándose las cabezas.

-Je,je…oops- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ansem se dio una palmada en la cara y sintió deseos de llorar.

No sabía que haba hecho mal en su vida para merecer aprendices como ellos, pero seguramente había sido algo malo, MUY malo. Lo único capaz de hacerlo sentir mejor sería un helado de sal marina., mas este tardaría bastante en llegar debido a que Braig no se atrevía a acercarse a la heladería:

Allí, sentados justo en la entrada, estaba sentada Aqua riendo y disfrutando de un helado en compañía de dos muchachos, uno de ellos era quien había dejado a Braig esa gran cicatriz en su rostro.

-Esto puede tomar un rato- suspiro Braig, acomodándose en una esquina cercana a esperar a que los tres portadores de las llave espadas se largaran del lugar.

Pero, demonios, en serio que comían el helado muy lento….

_"Malditos"_ penso Braig ,cerradno los ojos para una ligera siesta que se prolongo, para su mala suerte , hasta el anochecer

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores, muchas gracias por leer y a Noel the Mermaid por su comentario :D.<strong>

**Nos leemos ,cuidense todos!**


End file.
